Shinigami Rangers
by Temari-san
Summary: O mal esta a solta, ele roubou uma coisa preciosa de um certo planeta e jogou na Terra...Convocados para derrotar o mal, os Shinigamis Ranger aparecem!Maiores detalhes só ao ler a fic [NÃO É UA!Segue a historia original de certo modo]
1. Go Go Shinigami Rangers

**Disclaimer:Bleach e relacionados não me pertencem...mentira, pertencem sim, mas minha mãe disse pra eu não contar pra ninguém então finjam que não ouviram nada, ok?**

**Nota da Autora:Ah, finalmente, depois de tempos sem escrever, nós, da W&T Productions voltamos com um fica nova, depois de Konoha's future, nossa super fic de naruto, agora oferecemos a vocês uma fic de bleach tão perfeita quanto Konoha's future, espero que gostem**

**Legendas:** "**palavra "-indica uma ação ** **Ex:Fulaninho:"Soca a cara da autora chata"**

**Só precisa de legenda pra isso, mais nada, boa diversão**

Narrador:Há muito muito tempo...o mal tentou dominar o mundo... 

Mal:Waaaaaaaaaaaaa, vou dominar o mundo!

Narrador:E para interromper os planos malignos do mal...

Mal:Eu sou o mal...

Narrador:¬¬...e para interromper os planos malignos do mal, 5 heróis vestidos feito babacas apareceram...

Power Rangers:Vamos te derrotar, ma...Ei!Vestidos feito babacas?

Narrador:Mas eles caíram na armadilha bem estruturada e arquitetada do mal...

Mal:Vejam, um Pokémon!

Todos:Onde?"olham"

Mal:"mata todos "

Narrador:...e morreram assim de forma trágica...Fim!

Temari E:Para para para!não pode acabar assim, acabou de começar!

Narrador:Sinto muito senhorita escritora, essa é a historia...

Winly:Vamos dar um jeito nela!

Temari E:Isso!

Narrador:esperem...vocês não podem...

Dois minutos depois

Narrador:"amarrado num canto "

Novo narrador – Hitoshiwanninigawa :Olá, aqui é seu novo narrador, sim, eu mesmo, um dos astros da fic de naruto das incríveis escritoras Winly e Temari E, eu voltei a pedidos de fãs pra ser o novo narrador!

Fãs:alguém pediu algo?

Hitoshiwanninigawa: er, então, vamos a historia...

Autoras:Sim!

Narrador:bem, então, todos foram mortos pelo mal

Mal:eu!

Narrador: então eles viraram almas..e depois de alguns esforços que não vamos contar eles viraram shinigamis!Sim, shinigamis!E viveram felizes no Soul Society...até aquele dia fatídico...

soul Society

Hitsugaya :"jogando Pokémon super esmeralda com pedrinhas de ouro " Byakuya: Todos! Prestem atenção, Rukia vai ser executada! Todos:O QUE? 

Narrador:ok, vocês sabem o que acontece a partir daqui por um tempo, então, vamos pular um pouco a historia

"passa a historia "

Ichigo:Finalmente chegamos...na Soul Society...

Narrador:não, passa mais

Aizen:Sim, era tudo parte do meu plano...

Narrador:ótimo, já ta chegando lá...

Ichigo :O que vocês tão fazendo na minha casa?

Shinigamis:viemos vigiar esse mundo em busca de pistas sobre o Aizen!

Narrador:pronto, chegou...então, desde o fatídico dia que vieram pro mundo dos vivos, eles descobriram uma incrível verdade...

Ikkaku:Você é gay?

Yumichika:Ah, vai dizer que não tinha percebido?isso é uma ofensa a minha femi-masculinidade

Ikkaku:Ecaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Narrador: Não essa verdade ¬¬ a outra

Noriaki(Autor de Bleach):Ok, a parada é a seguinte, vocês na verdade são as almas Shinigamizadas dos Power Rangers...

Shinigamis:OQUEEEE?

Matsumoto:Ta falando dos Power Rangers, aqueles com roupas de babaca coloridas que fizeram sucesso antigamente mas sumiram por alguma causa desconhecida e ate hoje o jetix usa outros parecidos com eles?

Noriaki:isso mesmo, esses aí, na verdade eles foram mortos pelo Mal...

Mal:Eu!

Noriaki:...E agora infelizmente os direitos autorais dos Power Rangers foram vendidos para uma grande empresa, então, vocês vão trabalhar nessa empresa por um tempo

Renji:mas...mas..mas e Bleach?

Noriaki:bem, o manga ta na saga daquelas criancinhas com mascará de bate-bola...

Crianças:EI!  
Noriaki:E no anime estamos no embromation, então vocês podem ir trabalhar lá por um tempo

Todos:mas..mas...

Hinamori:mas...quem comprou nossos direitos autorais?

-E assim-

Hinamori:Bom dia, o que o senhor deseja?

Homem muito muito gordo:o que a senhorita sugere?

Hinamori:bem, hoje nós estamos com uma promoção, se comprar dois big macs com refrigerante grande e três mac tortas de maçã você ganha um mac sundae D

Homem muito muito gordo:Oba, me vê essa aí mesmo!

Hinamori:são $20,99 "grita pro pessoal atrás " manda mais uma promoção mac gordão feliz pro moço aqui!

Renji:Saindo!

Matsumoto:"servindo sorvete " a grande empresa não é algo tão emocionante assim uu

Enquanto isso, Na filial da W&T Productions

Winly:Ah, que chato, nada legal acontece por aqui...

Temari E:né ?Desde que a gente terminou nossa fic de Naruto- Konoha's Future, não tem mais nada legal pra fazer...

Ayanami-chan:"ajeita óculos " vocês queriam algo mais animador?como o que?Queriam que caísse um meteoro do céu?"ajeita óculos "

"Alguma coisa gigante cai do céu do lado do prédio da W&T Productions"

Ayanami-chan:...eu acho que... "ajeita óculos "

Temari E:O que é isso?

Winly:uma espécie de metal gigante

"toca a musica do Plantão da Globo "

Temari E:Olha só, já vai dar na Globo!

Enfermeira:Aqui é sua repórter, a enfermeira da fic de naruto, fazendo ponta em outra fic, dessa vez como repórter da Globo

Winly: A enfermeira conseguiu trabalhar na Globo

Temari E:Espero que não tenha esquecido da gente...

Ayanami-chan:"ajeita óculos " eu acho...

Câmeraman da Globo:"filmando a coisa gigante que caiu do céu "

Enfermeira:pois é, telespectadores, estamos aqui no local do estranho ocorrido, há minutos atrás, algo estranho caiu do céu bem ao lado da W&T Productions, o que será este estranho objeto?Mas não viemos aqui falar de coisas inúteis como esta, viemos aqui mostrar a vocês em primeira mão...a incrível pedra que tem o rosto do nosso presidente Lula!

Câmeraman:"filmando a pedra "

Enfermeira:estamos aqui ao vivo com Zé do lixão, o mendigo que achou a pedra, conte-nos sobre isso, seu Zé

Zé:bom, eu estava catando umas casca de banana pra cumê, sabe dona moça, e aí eu achei essa pedra feia que nem o presidenti, aí eu pensei...só pode sê macumba! Aí eu tentei quebra mas num deu...

Enfermeira:Impressionante...Zé do lixão deverá receber 5 cestas básicas e um carrinho de cachorro-quente por sua descoberta, voltamos em breve com as noticias a cerca da garota que afirma ser líder de fadas mágicas...

Inoue:mas é verdade, minhas fadas dominarão o mundo!

Enfermeira:voltamos já

"toca musiquinha do Plantão e volta a passar Belíssima"

temari E:estranho, parece que ninguém deu a mínima pra coisa que caiu aqui do lado, o que você acha Winly?

Winly:É INCRIVEL TEMARI! A PEDRA TEM A CARA DO LULA!

Temari E:...

Ayanami-chan: sabem...eu acho...

Temari E:E o que a gente faz com ela?

Winly:...vamos guardar na garagem!

Ayanami-chan:eu acho...

Na casa nova dos shinigamis

Yumichika:Ai!essa casa me da medo...é cheia de fantasminha...

Renji:para de ser viado, essa casa é a única que achamos que é grande o bastante pra todo mundo

Hitsugaya:E bem cara...quem são os donos que alugaram por esse preço absurdo?

Enquanto isso, no Hawaii

Anna:uhuhuhu

Yoh:uhuhuhu

de volta a casa

" Shinigamis arrumando a casa"

Hinamori:O que é isso?

Matsumoto:parece um transmissor de imagens Xubsberg 2034 com tela plana, não se vê um modelo tão bom assim na Terra...

Todos:...

"transmissor liga e aparece a imagem de um garoto "

Renji:Ei, eu conheço você!

Hinamori:eu também...é o...o..Hinata!

Hanatarou:É HANATAROU!

Hinamori:...eu sabia, ta?uu

Matsumoto: Você não é o garoto do esquadrão de paramédicos?

Hanatarou:sim!

Renji:aqueles que limpam os esgotos e varrem a soul society?

Hanatarou:isso finalmente alguém lembrou de mim TT

Yumichika:e o que você esta fazendo nessa televisão?

Hanatarou:é um transmissor uu, e saibam que eu não sou só um shinigami, eu também sou o capitão do time de proteção a rainha do Planeta Zen!

Hinamori:planeta Zen?

Hanatarou:isso mesmo, ele tem esse nome porque aqui só tem gente tapada, lenta e zen...a nossa rainha por exemplo, é a mais zen de todo o universo...

Rainha Unohana:tudo na paz...pra que brigar...paz...

Hanatarou:viram?

Renji:realmente...

Hitsugaya:E o que tem isso?

Hanatarou:Acontece que nosso planeta foi atacado pelo Mal, e ele jogou na Terra o pilar que sustenta nosso planeta...

Lucy:Princesa Esmeralda?

Hanatarou:não

Lucy:ah..."sai andando "

Hanatarou:nossa querida e amada Bernisgóia de sal sofrida...

Renji:Ah sim, a sua bernisgoia...A SUA O QUE?

Hanatarou:bernisgoia de Sal sofrido, é o pilar que sustenta o nosso planeta...

Renji:mas que nome absurdo!O que é uma bernisgoia afinal?

Hitsugaya:entendi...faz muito sentido...

Renji:hein?

Matsumoto:lógico, porque não pensei nisso antes...a Bernisgoia...

Renji:Ahn?

Yumichika:A bernisgoia...sim, já tinha ouvido falar...

Renji:É o que?

Hinamori:tadinha da bernisgoia...deve ter doido cair na Terra...

Renji:Vocês sabem o que é uma bernisgoia?Como?

Matsumoto:Renji, você não conhece a bernisgoia?

Renji:não!deve ser algo absurdamente estranho!

Hanatarou:...insultou nosso pilar, será punido pelo guardião da Bernisgoia...

Renji:nooooooooooooossaaaaa, to morrendo de medo do guardião da bernisgoia uu...

Kotetsu :"enfia a porrada no Renji "

Renji:AI, O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO SUA...KOTETSU?

Kotetsu:Sim, alem de sub-capitã da 4o divisão eu também sou a guardiã da bernisgoia...

Renji:...

Matsumoto:e porque, se você é a guardiã, deixou que jogassem a bernisgoia na Terra?

Kotetsu:Ah, é porque foi assim...

"flashback "

kotetsu:devo proteger a bernisgoia com a minha vida!Não devo tirar os olhos da bernisgoia um segundo sequer senão o mal pode atacar...

mal:Chamou?

Kotetsu:O MAL!não deixarei que o mal toque na bernisgoia !

Mal:ok o.o...olha, um Pokémon "aponta pro céu"

Kotetsu:ONDE? "olha "

Mal:"pega bernisgoia e vai embora "

Kotetsu: "procurando "não to vendo pokémon nenhum...era um zapdos? "vê que o mal e a bernisgoia sumiram "...droga, eu sempre caio nessa!

"fim do flashback "

Kotetsu:e foi isso...

Renji:que absurdo!

Todos:hum...foi um truque sujo...

Renji:O QUE?O QUE DEU EM VOCES HOJE?

Hanatarou:Bem, então, nós precisamos da ajuda de vocês...

Matsumoto:nossa porque?

Hanatarou:Porque vocês são os antigos power Rangers, eles é que defendiam o mundo do mal, então,a gora vocês se transformarão de novo para proteger o mundo...vocês serão...os Shinigami Rangers !

Renji:que nome ridículo!"toma porrada "

Hanatarou:Ouçam bem, o mal jogou a bernisgoia na Terra porque sabia que aqui tem um aís que não importa o quanto você zoneie, ninguém nunca nota os planos malignos

Todos:qual?

Hanatarou:o Brasil...e suspeitamos que ele jogou a bernisgoia lá, então vocês terão que ir até o Brasil e procurar a bernisgoia, mas cuidado,o mal deve estar vigiando, ele não vai deixar vocês chegarem perto da bernisgoia, então...LUTEM!...qualquer duvida podem se contactar comigo através do transmissor de imagens Xubsberg, a Kotetsu-san ficara com vocês para auxilia-los ate que completem sua missão, tchau "imagem some "

Hinamori:E agora, o que faremos, Kotetsu-san?

Kotetsu:primeiro, devemos ir ate o Brasil, quando chegarmos lá procuramos a Bernisgoia...

Yumichika:"levanta a mão com as unhas pintadas de rosa "Er, senhorita mocréia, digo, Kotetsu, como faremos para chegar ao Brasil?

Kotetsu:nos usaremos a passagem interdimensional "mostra um contorno de metal em forma de estrela "

Yumichika: e com essa estrela podemos chegar ao Brasil?oo

Kotetsu:claro, é só colocar em alguma superfície, veja "taca na parede a estrela que abre um portal "

Yumichika:incrível, onde você conseguiu?"o"

Enquanto isso na casa do Tenchi

Washu:ONDE ESTA MEUPORTAL INTERDIMENSIONAL? COMO VAMOS COMEÇAR A SAGA DE TENSHI MUYO IN TOKYO SEM O PORTAL?

de volta ao quartel general dos shinigami rangers

Kotetsu:peguem esses objetos, tem um pra cada um, eles vão faze-los se transformar quando necessário "entrega objetos "

Hitsugaya:o meu é um...livro de matemática?

Kotetsu:você é uma criança, tem que estudar uu

Hinamori:o meu é um broche escrito "I Love my boss" oo''

Kotetsu:sua cara ...

Yumichika:O meu é um vidro de esmalte da Xuxa "o"

Kotetsu:Pra estar sempre bonita!

Matsumoto:o meu é uma bolsa com a foto do Ichimaru na frente D

Kotetsu:pra levar sempre seu amor com você!

Renji:o meu é um...lango-lango com luvas de boxe?

Kotetsu:é pra...pra...na verdade tinha acabado a verba dos objetos morfadores então nos compramos só o que dava

Renji:¬¬'

Kotetsu:bom, agora que estão equipados peguem esses celulares coloridos "da um celular com uma cor diferente pra cada um " e vão ao Brasil procurar a bernisgoia !

Todos:sim! "pulam no portal"

Narrador:E assim começam as aventuras dos Shinigami Rangers em busca da Bernisgoia de Sal sofrido, não percam o próximo capitulo,ele esta demais, vejam algumas cenas

No próximo capitulo:

Renji:E como saberemos se estamos mesmo no Brasil?

Garotinho sujo e maltrapilho:Moço, moço,o sinhô tem dinheiro pra eu?eu faço malabarismo, ó "fazendo malabarismo com limões podres "

Renji:...é, estamos no Brasil uu

Yachiru:Eu sou o grande inimigo e vim lutar com vocês...

Yumichika:senhorita yachiru?

Yachiru:Alem de vice-capitã da 11o divisão eu também sou o primeiro inimigo!EEEEEEEEEEE "pula feliz "

Renji:ainda acho que isso é falta de pessoal pra fic...

Narrador:Nos vemos no próximo capitulo!

Patrocinadores:

Loja do Urahara – "Urahara falando igual ao cara do Polishop "Você não tem o que comprar?Quer gastar dinheiro e não tem o que comprar?então venha para a loja do Urahara!Aqui tem tudo que você não precisa,que você nunca vai usar, cheio de produto com defeito de fabrica!

Você sempre sonhou em ter uma barbie sem cabeça que solta fogo pelas mãos? um celular que não liga, não recebe, não toca musiquinha?E que tal uma tv que, não só não liga, com também não tem a tomada?Então venham correndo, temos tudo isso e muito mais! \D/

Banco do Aizen- Aizen:você não sabe mais onde guardar seu dinheiro?Se você deixa em casa seus filhos e esposa pegam e se poe num banco seu dinheiro desaparece e incrivelmente aparece numa conta na Suíça? Você já tentou guardar na meia mas foi assaltado e levaram tudo até seus dentes postiços?não se preocupe, agora você pode guardar seu dinheiro no banco Nacional do Aizen! É 100 seguro, nosso pessoal sempre atendendo com um sorriso no rosto

Homem rico:Eu vim deixar meu dinheiro aqui

Ichimaru:"sorriso de sempre "deixe-me atende-lo

Homem rico:nossa, que sorriso confiável D

Ichimaru:isso é alguma piadinha?"mata cara rico "...PROXIMO!

Aizen:então é isso, venham ao banco do Aizen...banco do Aizen, nesse você pode confiar ;D

Karakura Super heros – Don Kanonji:Você esta com um problema e não consegue resolver?ta com encosto?chuto a macumba e só tem má sorte?Sua esposa se matou e agora fica te seguindo quando você ta com a secretaria?Nada tema, pobre mortal, os Karakura Super Heros estão aqui, nosso trabalho em equipe é perfeitamente sofisticado, satisfação garantida...

Ururu:ah...sim...satisfação...garantida...é..."cara de quem ta morrendo "

Jinta:Sua idiota, quem tinha que falar isso era o red!

Karin:Isso mesmo, eu, porque eu sou o red!

Jinta:Não, eu sou o red!"porrada "

Ururu:chefe...chefe...

Don Kanonji:então, ligue para o telefone que aparece na sua tela e peça pelos nossos serviços "no fundo nuvem de porrada com o jinta e a karin se matando "

Ururu:chefe .."

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo**

**Gostou e quer elogiar?não gostou e ta afim de ofender até a minha bisavó?não seja tímido, desabafe nas reviews, toda critica positiva contribui para me ajudar a escrever, toda critica negativa contribui em me fazer ficar mais deprimida e conseqüentemente aumenta o salário da minha psicóloga, lembre-se, você estará fazendo uma psicóloga feliz.**

**Até o próximo capitulo o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Bleach e relacionados não me pertencem, pertencem ao Tite-chan, meu amigo de infância, e ele vai me dar de aniversario ;D...espero oo'**

**Nota da Autora:Eis aqui mais um capitulo de shinigami rangers, perdão pelos meses de espera gente, eu realmente tava enrolada tentando conseguir boa nota semestral, mas creio que consegui então, que tal a aventura?"se sentindo a Xuxa" VMAOS LÁ, CRAINÇAS, TA NA HORA DE SHINIGAMI RANGER NA SUA TELINHAAAAAAAAAAAA... E eu nem sou loira XDDD**

**Legendas:** "**palavra "-indica uma ação ** **Ex:Fulaninho:"Soca a cara da autora chata"**

**Só precisa de legenda pra isso, mais nada, boa diversão**

Narrador:No ultimo capitulo de Shinigami Rangers:

Noriaki(Autor de Bleach):Ok, a parada é a seguinte, vocês na verdade são as almas Shinigamizadas dos Power Rangers...

"Alguma coisa gigante cai do céu do lado do prédio da W&T Productions"

Paula:...eu acho que... "ajeita óculos "

Temari E:O que é isso?

Winly:uma espécie de metal gigante...

Hanatarou:Acontece que nosso planeta foi atacado pelo Mal, e ele jogou na Terra o pilar que sustenta nosso planeta...a Bernisgóia de sal sofrida, e vocês,que são os antigos power Rangers, aqueles que defendiam o mundo do mal, a gora vocês se transformarão de novo para proteger o mundo...vocês serão...os Shinigami Rangers !

Kotetsu:bom, agora que estão equipados peguem esses celulares coloridos "da um celular com uma cor diferente pra cada um " e vão ao Brasil procurar a bernisgoia !

Todos:sim! "pulam no portal"

Narrador: E agora seguimos com o segundo capitulo de Shinigami Rangers!

"Começa a tocar musica de abertura, aparecem todos se transformando de acordo com a musica"

Cantor da abertura-Sonic:"cantando "Quem são aqueles que salvarão o mundo?Que protegerão nosso planeta do Mal?Aqueles que lutam pela justiça, são os Shinigami Rangers que vem aííííí!

VAI!Shinigami Rangers, se transformem e lutem e honrem a Terra...

VAI!Shinigami Ranger, proteja o pilar do planeta Zen...

Achar a Bernisgóia...GO!

Winly:o que é isso?

Temari E:Eu mesma escrevi, legal, né?

Winly:É MUITO TOSCA!

Temari E:Eu gostei...

Paula:Eu acho..."ajeita óculos "

No meio do Rio de Janeiro

"portal se abre e shinigamis saem "

Hitsugaya:Aqui estamos

Hinamori:O Brasil!

Renji:E como saberemos se estamos mesmo no Brasil?

Garotinho sujo e maltrapilho:Moço, moço,o sinhô tem dinheiro pra eu?eu faço malabarismo, ó "fazendo malabarismo com limões podres "

Renji:É, estamos no Brasil...

Matsumoto:e agora?como saber onde esta a bernisgoia?

Kotetsu:Vocês têm que procurar

Yumichika:ué, você também veio?

Kotetsu:só por enquanto, senão vocês não saberão como usar os itens para mofar na hora da luta

Yumichika:Como é?ta dizendo que eu não sei passar um esmalte?Sabe o que aconteceu com o ultimo que duvidou da minha femi-masculinidade?uu

Kotetsu: eu hein...

Hinamori:Kotetsu-san, tem alguma pista de onde pode estar?

Kotetsu:bem, o portal em si, sempre abre pra onde tem uma atividade espiritual maligna mais forte, então, se o inimigo estiver com alguma pista sobre onde esteja a bernisgoia e nós pegarmos a pista dele nós poderemos ter uma idéia D

Renji:Então a gente ta só seguindo o inimigo ¬¬

Kotetsu:Sim

Renji:Ai meu deus, essa mulher é muito absurda, Hitsugaya, você que é um superior, fala alguma coisa...

Hitsugaya:esse plano da Kotetsu-san...é genial!

Renji:NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO "batendo a cabeça numa arvore "

Kotetsu:de acordo com as coordenada o inimigo esta perto

Voz conhecida mas misteriosa:Uhuhuhu, mais perto impossível

Hinamori:Q-quem é?..

Yachiru:yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii"pula na frente do pessoal "Eu sou o grande inimigo e vim lutar com vocês...

Yumichika:senhorita yachiru?

Yachiru:Alem de vice capitã da 11o divisão eu também sou o primeiro inimigo!EEEEEEEEEEE "pula feliz "

Renji:ainda acho que isso é falta de pessoal pra fic...

Yachiru:"soca renji " Q-U-I-E-T-O! Vocês vieram aqui atrás da Bernisgoia, não é?Fiquem sabendo que não deixarei que a encontrem!...Alias..."da uma olhada de cima pra baixo em todos os shinigamis" vocês são a melhor porcaria que a rainha Unohana pôde arrumar para procurar sua bernisgoia?O planeta Zen esta perdido...

Kotetsu:como se atreve a falar mal de Unohana-sama?Você verá, Shinigami Rangers, hora de morfar!

Todos:...

Kotetsu?

Matsumoto:desculpe mas não sabemos fazer isso

Kotetsu:"kapota " é só fazerem uso das coisas que dei a vocês, só isso!Eu vou ajuda-los!Yumichika, pinte as unhas!

Yumichika:"pinta as unhas " ui!Sinto um poder vindo... "com roupinha de power ranger cor de rosa " Eu sou a/o/algo indefinido Shinigami ranger Pink!

Todos:oh...

Kotetsu:Você!Hinamori!Aperte o broche !

Hinamori:"aperta o broche e se transforma com uma roupinha de power ranger amarela "Eu...creio que sou Shinigami Ranger Yellow!

Kotetsu:Agora você, hitsugaya, leia em voz alta um dos problemas do seu livro!

Hitsugaya:¬¬""...calcule a medida da aresta da base de um prisma hezagonal regular que tem a altura medindo o dobro da diagonal da base!"Faz pose esperando se transformar"

Todos:...

Hitsugaya:porque não aconteceu nada?

Kotetsu:Hitsugaya, você não deve ter lido todo o problema!

Hitsugaya:li sim...ah não, faltou a ultima parte...SABENDO QUE O VOLUME MEDE 48cm³!"se transforma com a roupa de power ranger vermelho "...entendi, então...EU SOU O RED!

Karin:EI, EU SOU O RED!

Jinta:NÃO, EU É QUE SOU "os dois caem na porrada "

Hitsugaya:"gota "

Kotetsu:Agora Matsumoto, use a bolsa!

Matsumoto:er, como eu faço isso?vejamos...ah, já sei "Poe um pente, celular, batom, agenda e caneta cor de rosa dentro da bolsa e pendura a bolsa no ombro "isso é usar uma bolsa? "se transforma com a roupa do power ranger verde " Oh bem, não gosto muito dessa cor mas...sou a Shinigami Ranger Green!

Kotetsu:Agora renji, vire os punhos de plástico do lango lango para o seu rosto e aperte o botão nas costas dele!

Renji:"aperta" porque?o que que ele faz?"toma porrada do lango lango e se transforma com a roupa do power ranger azul " sou..."sem um dente " o shinigami ranger Blue!

Kotetsu:então...que tal minha equipe de rangers?

Yachiru:...colorida

Kotetsu: Chama-se contraste uu...shinigamis rangers, ataquem!

Todos:COMO A GENTE FAZ ISSO?

Kotetsu:mostre pra eles, Hitsugaya!

Hitsugaya:Eu porque?

Kotetsu:O red sempre dá o exemplo...

Jinta:Ok, darei o exemplo!

Karin:eu é que darei o exemplo!"os dois caem na porrada "

Todos:"gota "

Yachiru:São crianças muito animadas...3

Kotetsu:né?D...EI!não me desconcentre!Hitsugaya, use o celular vermelho que eu te dei!

Hitsugaya: Ok o.o

Kotetsu:Agora você sentirá a fúria do...

Yachiru:Da mulher da telemar?

Kotetsu:...da mulher da telemar!...HEIN?

Hinamori:Er, Kotetsu-san, acho que o hitsugaya-kun não sabe usar o telefone direito...

Kotetsu:como assim?

Hitsugaya:"falando no celular " pois é mãe, sabe, eu ando meio enrolado com esse negocio de trabalhar no Mac Donald's e salvar o mundo mas quando eu tiver num dia de folga eu passo aí em casa...

Kotetsu:...não, hitsugaya, você deve usar o celular para batalha!

Hitsugaya:pra batalha?perai então

Kotetsu:...

Hitsugaya:O mãe,eu ligo pra senhora depois ta?beijo mãe, eu também amo a senhora "desliga " certo, vamos lutar!"abre celular que vira um sabre de luz vermelho "...virou um sabre de luz!

Kotetsu:isso, agora,todos imitem ele!

Hinamori:"celular vira sabre de luz amarelo "

Yumichika:"celular vira sabre de luz rosa "

Matsumoto:"celular vira sabre de luz verde "

Renji:"celular não vira nada "ué,o meu não virou nada...

Kotetsu:Você carregou a bateria?

Renji:Obvio que não, você não nos deu eles com a bateria já carregada?

Kotetsu:não o.o

Renji:mas...mas...quando vocês carregaram a bateria disso?Nem deu tempo!

Yumichika:deu sim, naquela hora...

Renji:que hora?

-Flashback-

Kotetsu:bom, agora que estão equipados peguem esses celulares coloridos "da um celular com uma cor diferente pra cada um " e vão ao Brasil procurar a bernisgoia !

Todos:sim! "todos põem seus celulares para carregarem na tomada, esperam 3 horas e pulam no portal"

-Fim do flashback-

Renji:O QUE?Espera, isso nunca aconteceu, vocês não tiveram tempo pra isso, isso nem tava escrito dessa forma no capitulo anterior!Vocês modificaram!"toma porrada "

Kotetsu:lutem, gente "batendo no renji "

Todos:Sim!

Hitsugaya:Você não me vence, eu sou o principal do grupo, eu vou derrota-la

Yachiru:Não vai não D "grita no megafone "O QUEEEEEEEEE?COMO ASSIM VOCE É O ÚNICO RED AQUI?

Hitsugaya:hein?Mas..eu não disse..

Jinta:AÊ!ta tirando onda de malandro é, brother?A chapa vai esquenta pro teu lado ò.ó

Hitsugaya:hein?

Karin:ih, ó o cara aê, ta pensado que pode ser um red melhor que a gente?ùú

Hitsugaya:Quem são vocês?

Karin:Eu sou a verdadeira red!

Jinta:Eu é que sou!

Hitsugaya:não...sabem, o red sou eu...

Kotetsu:não hitsugaya, não diga iss...

Jinta e karin :"envolvem hitsugaya na clássica nuvenzinha de porrada e saem rolando no fundo da cena "

Yachiru:menos 1 D

Kotetsu:droga...ok, o próximo!

Yumichika:Em nome do senhor Zaraki, eu derrotarei a senhorita!

Yachiru:Não derrotará não, pois eu sei seu maior segredo e vou contar!

Yumichika:que segredo?

Yachiru:O segredo que eu sei sobre o seu cabelo!

Yumichika:Não, aquilo não!

Yachiru:Aquilo sim!vocês sabiam que o yumichika...

Yumichika:não, eu imploro, piedade!

Yachiru:...o cabelo dele...

Yumichika:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yachiru:...è...alisamento japonês ò.ó

Todos:"kapotão "

Yumichika:"agachado num canto " meu cabelo é natural...meu cabelo é natural...meu cabelo é natural...

Kotetsu:pelo amor de deus, alguém, lute direito

Hinamori:e-eu lutarei òó

Kotetsu:hinamori-san,lute, salve o dia!

Hinamori:sim !não me renderei por nada nesse mund...

Yachiru:Hinamori usa calcinha de bichinhoo "cantando "

Hinamori:uso nadaaaaaaaaaaaa ;; "sai correndo chorando "

Yachiru:p

Kotetsu:droga

Yachiru:perderam!

Voz vinda do nada:não perdemos não, ainda tem eu!

Yachiru:Hum?quem é você?

Shinigami Ranger verde:Você nunca saberá porque eu tive o cuidado de colocar o capacete e você não saberá quem sou eu, não saberá nem se eu sou homem ou mulher!

Yachiru:hum...eu deduzo que você é mulher

Shinigami Ranger verde:Como você pode afirmar isso "peitos pulando na roupa colada verde "

Yachiru:er...intuição oo'

Shinigami Ranger verde:Venha, vamos lutar

Yachiru:Certooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Shinigami Verde:"avança "

Yachiru:"desvia "

Shinigami verde:"ataca com sabre de luz verde "

Yachiru:"desvia "

Shinigami verde:"atacando "

Yachiru:"desviando "

Pessoa lendo a fic:VEM CA!VAI FICAR ESSA LUTA RIDICULA?XD

Autora1-Temari E:Ok ok, vamos fazer uma luta mais plausível XD

Shinigami Verde:atrás de você!

Yachiru:não vou cair num truque desses

Participação especial: gabi-chan e ino-baka:ATAQUE DAS ESCRITORAS DE FIC DE FERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Yachiru:hein?õ.o toma porrada " yatta...

Shinigami ranger verde:Viiiitoria!"dancinha de vitória ao som da musica de final fantasy"

Voz vinda do céu:Yachiru...agora que você perdeu...você esta fora do nosso time...

Yachiru:"desmaiada"

Hitsugaya:vamos leva-la conosco senao ela pode morrer aqui

de volta ao quartel general

yachiru:"desmaiada "

Kotetsu:"curando "

Hanatarou:Fizeram um bom trabalho, shinigami rangers, agora que aprenderam a usar seus poderes vocês poderão lutar melhor contra o mal

Mal:não gostei!

Yachiru:"falando dormindo " oh...uma luz...

Hinamori:NÃO!FIQUE LONGE DA LUZ!

Yachiru:"acorda " ...o que houve?eu me lembro que eu perdi e fui expulsa do grupo de vilões da fic ii

Matsumoto:eu sinto muito por você...

Yachiru:ah, tudo bem, agora poderei realizar meu verdadeiro sonho que é...ser vendedora de cosméticos!

Todos!

Yachiru:isso foi há muito tempo...

-flashback de muitos...muitos anos atrás-

yachiru:"bebezinha andando com o zaraki "

vendedora de cosméticos:Olá senhor, venho apresentar-lhe o meu novo produto para pele...o senhor parece taaaaaaaaaaao pálido...senhor, que tal um creme para deixa-lo mais corado?e vem de brinde esse gel para cabelo CIMENTEX e de brinde esses sinos que o senhor pendura na ponta do cabelo...fica um luxo ;D

zaraki:uau, me vê 5 desses!

Yachiru:...quando crescer quero ser vendedora de cosméticos ou uma sub-capitã do 11° bantai "o"

-fim do flashback-

Todos:...

Yachiru:então...estou indo, muito obrigada e boa sorte a vocês na sua busca "vai embora "

Todos:...ah, ok, boa sorte no trabalho

Renji:Será que só eu acho isso estranho?

Kotetsu:cala a boca "porrada no renji "

Hinamori:e agora?era pra ela nos dar uma pista sobre onde esta a bernisgoia

Yumichika:Como você é aproveitadora!O que importa na verdade é que ela esta bem, esta viva, fazendo algo que gosta...

Hinamori:desculpa ..

Yumichika: e o mais importante...é que ela deixou essas amostras grátis de creme facial !minha pele tava mesmo ficando ressecada com toda essa luta uu...

Hinamori:¬¬'''''''''''''''''

Matsumoto:então, e agora?alguém tem idéia de como vamos achar a bernisgoia?

Kotetsu:o jeito vai ser procurar outro inimigo, vejam, temos registro de um deles de férias no Hawai"abre portal "Vão shinigamis ranger, e não deixem a pista escapar!

Todos:Sim senhora! "pulam"

Narrador:Depois de lutar com o primeiro inimigo, os shinigami rangers não tem nenhuma pista sobre a bernisgoia...mas acharam outro inimigo de férias no Hawai, sim, eu queria tirar férias no Hawai...enfim, e agora?como vai ser?será um inimigo forte ou apenas outro shinigami com sonho de vender cosméticos?não percam o próximo capitulo de shinigami rangers!

Yachiru:ei seu narrador, o senhor parece tão pálido, não gostaria de um creme facial?;D

Narrador:oo'

Patrocinadores:

Loja de cosméticos Entra Velha Sai Nova- Yachiru:olá, você esta se sentindo pra baixo?aquele seu batom velho já não te deixa mais tão bonita?Aquele pó de arroz não esconde mais as rugas?é a velhice...mas você pode evita-la com os cosméticos da Entra Velha Sai Nova! Como o nome já diz, é uma loja especializada em fazer você voltar aqueles anos que todos olhavam pra você!Venha ou ligue 2525-48cosméticos, você se sentirá nova de novo ;D

**Este foi o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham ficado satisfeitos. Eu sei que a luta não foi bem o que vocês esperavam mas eu me esforcei, e podem ter certeza que toadas as lutas serão bem estranhas como essa, mas quem leu a outra fic que escrevemos, Konoha's Future sobre o anime Naruto já conhece o estilo "muita bobeira pouca ação". E não esqueçam, qualquer reclamação mande um e-mail diretamente para mim ou uma review, minha psicóloga ainda esta esperando XD**

**Para quem deixou review:**

**Nielita – parece que não é só você, parece que as aparições do Mal no primeiro capitulo deixou muita gente apaixonada por ele, esse é um fator que eu não tinha imaginado, eu pensei que iam rir com ele mas não se apaixonar XD.**

**Acompanhe Shinigami Rangers até o final e quem sabe ele aparece e manda um beijo pra você, eu não duvidaria XD**

**Gigih-chan:Inicialmente só comedia, eu não consigo fazer nada sério, ate porque eu costumo escrever capítulos imensos e eu acho que numa fic de drama ou mistério é meio chato, da um sono, eu já dormi lendo uma fic drama de umas mil paginas no primeiro capitulo, aí jurei pra mim mesma que nunca faria uma fic drama XD. Acho que vai ser só comedia então, mas como Konoha's Future, deve rolar uma ou outra ceninha bonitinha aqui ou ali, lembra do Hatoshi e Hyn, Akemi e Fuuji, Hito e Akari?Pretendemos fazer Casais como esses no decorrer da fic, esse é só o segundo capitulo, espera só o resto D**

**Souza-kun:Brigada, vamos continuar melhorando sim, com o apoio de vocês companheiros de fic e fãs **

**Analu-san:li todas as reviews mas confesso que foi a sua, que apareceu no meu e-mail ainda agora que me motivou a terminar esse capitulo XD**

**Ele tava meio completo, só faltava terminar, aí você mandou essa review e me lembrei das pessoas que queriam lera fic, bem, aqui esta o segundo capitulo, viu?ate que não demorei pra atualizar..só uns 3 meses XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Você acha que ta enrolado?Leia Konoha's future, você se perde no meio da trama complicada e enrolada e os flashbacks que simplesmente não batem com o tempo real XD**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que mandaram reviews, hoje eu aprendi:SIM, REVIEWS MOTIVAM A ESCREVER**

**Continuem a acompanhar Shinigamis rangers com toda essa emoção **

**Até o próximo capitulo o/**


End file.
